Arranged Love?
by RaiKimLover
Summary: Kimiko is pulled into an arranged marriage to ours truly. Will she end up loving or hating being Mrs. Pedrosa? You know you wanna know... R&R RAIKIM!
1. Chapter 1

**Whoo-hoo! A RaiKim story. Okay, so here the weirdo irony okay? I could not think for the life of me any stories on RaiKim, so I resorted to my other favorite Paralai coupling. I love that story by the way. Anyways, back to the irony. I was in the midst of the Evanescence concert I saw, (Amy Lee was _Amazing_) and as she was singing Lithium ideas popped into my head. 3 of them. Her beautiful, heartfelt lyrics really got to me. So now I have three stories to work on, here the first one.** **It's when Kimiko gets trapped into an arranged marriage to ours truly. Oh, this is the 21st century by the way. Apparently arranged marriages still happen in Japan.**

Kimiko's POV

I sat on my stool next to my baby grand, sweeping my fingers across the keys, pouring emotion into the music, letting the beautiful sound rise and fill the empty mansion, listening as it echoed throughout the halls. I let my fingers stop, and hearing the all-knowing silence of the house, I began to wonder. I was in this huge mansion alone, for the exception of the butlers and maids, but even then I was alone. In my own world. I was about to press my fingers to the key again, when I heard the front door shut. The butlers and maids never left the house. I stood up, and walked to the front door, and saw someone putting bags on the floor, the person looked up and I saw my father.

"Pappy?" I asked, astonished.

"Kimiko, I have wonderful news," he said after hugging me.

"Hold on, wait a sec, why are you home? I though you were doing business in Rio?"

"I was, and guess what? I met the most charming young man. I think you'll be able to marry him."

The smile fell from my face. "What!"

His name is Raimundo Pedrosa. His family is very rich."

"But Dad, I've never met him. How could I marry him?"

"Kimiko... He's very nice and he's only a year older than you, at 22."

"But I don't love him," I said, tears in my eyes. I want to pick my own husband someone I know I love!"

"Kimik-"

"You only like him because he rich," I said with disgust.

"Kimiko, please, try to have an open mind."

"An 'open mind'? I know you and mom weren't in arranged marriage."

"Kimiko, I'm sorry, but, his family thinks this match-up is a good idea too."

"I don't care."

"Kimiko, I love you and I only want what's best for you."

"Yeah, right. If you loved me, you'd let me marry who I choose."

"You know I love you, but your marrying him, you'll be happy I promise."

"Like that mean's anything." I retorted.

"Please Kimiko, I'm getting old. I would like to have grandchildren. I would like to live to see you happy. I want to be able to walk you down the aisle."

I softened at that. My dad really did want to see me happy. He really did love me. He just wanted what was best for me. Despite the part of me that wanted to just leave, I knew I couldn't do that to my dad. It would break his heart. "Okay Dad, I'll marry him."

"Thanks you so much Kimiko. You may go pack now if you want. The movers can bring the more valuable things."

"Okay Dad," I said, trying to hide the overwhelming sadness that was hanging over me.

Private Jet En Route to Rio De Janeiro

"Kimiko, I really appreciate this."

"It's okay Dad." It was kind of like my duty to my dad.

"One more thing. Your getting married...next week." He said.

"WHAT!"

"Well, it just so happens Raimundo's grandfather is on is deathbed..."

"OH MY GOSH!"

"Please."

I sighed. "Whatever." I put my iPOD buds in my ears and leaned back in the chair. "Just wake me when we get there."

RIO DE JANEIRO

I walked off the plane. I wasn't looking forward to meeting Raimundo Pedrosa. And I definitely wasn't looking forward to marrying him in 7 days. I wasn't looking froward to a loveless marriage. I wasn't looking forward to... I stop thinking, when my dad steered me over to a man with brunette spiky hair.

"Kimiko, this is Raimundo."

My eyes widened underneath my sunglasses. Maybe I could look forward to this.

"Hi Kimiko," he said in a light Portugese accent. (They speak Portugese in Brazil)

"H-Hi," I said, shell-shocked.

"Its really nice to finally meet you."

"Right," I said, trying to appear indifferent.

He brushed off my remark and led me out of the airport.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

Okay, how was that. Another great story right? No, I'm not modest like that. Hehe. I promise you'll love this story even more as it progresses. This is, by the way, the first time I'm writing to separate stories at once. This one. Arranged...Love? And You Make Me Different. So, hopefully I won't mix the ideas from the stories together... Note the word hope.

RaiKimLover


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! 9 reviews since I posted this. In one day! Oh my gosh, I cannot stop thinking about this! It makes my dream of being an authoress become real! Thanks _so_ much to all my reviewers. Heres to the people I haven't talk to in a while. Heres to the new people who I've talked to and reviewed. And here to the regulars who are always here for me stories. Okay, shutting up now.**

Really Nice Car - Kimiko's POV

I sat in the backseat of some really fancy car. I have no interest in car, I prefer a '67 Chevy Impala from the show Supernatural that I watch, but hey, that was just me. But this Raimundo Pedrosa. This guy had occupied my thoughts for the past 5 minutes. So, like every guy I meet, I decided to grade him. He had the spiky brunette thing going on which worked well for him. So his hair, a 10. He was tall, and for some reason, I liked that on him, something I usually didn't find attractive on other guys. 10. He was really good at smiling I learned too. He gave me this really funny feeling in my stomach that I couldn't explain every time he smiled.10. He was also slightly built. He had on some nice jeans and a shirt that screamed American Eagle model!!10. Okay. Forget it. He was drop-dead-gorgeous! But that doesn't make me like him any more than I did when I first found out I was marrying him. I was content to sit in the back, in complete silence. Then he made the mistake of speaking.

(AN: was that a good enough description guys??)

"So, Kimiko, what do you like to do?"

I laughed bitterly. I was going to make this as hard a possible. "Just because were getting married, does not mean I have to like you." Good thing my dad was driving in a separate car, he would've had to plug his ears.

"You should hear yourself, I swear. Your being so immature." He said.

I whipped the sunglasses off my face so fast, and leaned forward from the backseat. "See, I'm a really nice person. I wanted to fall in love, and I wanted to pick my own husband. My own life. Everyone I know loves me. Just because I have to marry you, doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I don't doubt you're an honest to goodness person, but, why won't you give me a chance?" He said, like I cared.

"Because. I. Don't. Love. You." I said, daring him to retort.

"How do you know that? You barely know me."

"I don't have to." I said sitting back in my seat.

"Why can't you give me a chance?" He repeated.

"Why? I've learn that I can rarely trust anyone beside myself."

He pulled into a lavishly styled gateway, the gates opening to what was a huge, huge mansion, with columns going up the front of the house, a huge patio stretching around the house, and a glimpse of a pool. The house must be at least three floors high. Looking at my watch, It was already 8:45. I forgot about Raimundo, until I felt the car smoothly slide to a stop.

Raimundo got out of the car, and open door on my side, I was about to get out when he leaned in, his face only inches from mine. For a split second, I was _sure_ he was going to kiss me. But instead he whispered in my ear: "You can trust me," in a voice so dreadfully soft, almost sounding like a promise, I couldn't not believe him. He pulled back, taking my hand in his and helping me out the door. "Welcome home."

Still shocked from his promise, I nodded my head, and followed him into the house. cough-really-expensive-mansion-cough

As soon as he opened the door, we were greeted by what I guessed was Raimundo's parents.

"Kimiko, hello, I am Aurora Pedrosa. But you can call me Rory!" This was, as I had guessed, Raimundo's mother. She was skinny, but not I-starve-myself-skinny. She had wavy brunette hair, and a big smile. For some reason, I immediately liked her. She was dressed casually in a flowing knee length skirt, and a tank-top shirt. Both were in shades of blue. She looked in her early 40's.

"Hi," I said cheerfully. For another unknown reason I wanted to impress her. "I'm Kimiko Tohomiko."

Then an equally appealing man that looked in his mid-40's, who I obviously guessed was Raimundo's Dad greeted me."Kimiko Toho, pleased to meet you. I'm Adam Pedrosa."

He was dressed in more business like attire, had Raimundo's brunette locks, and was tall. Go figure.He shook my hand. "I'm sorry, but I have a business meeting to attend to. We're adding new suppliers. I hope you can understand. I would like for us all to talk, say tomorrow, for breakfast?"

I nodded in agreement, smiling widely. "Sure," I said dutifully. "Looking forward to it."

Adam smiled at me, obviously happy at his choice for his son's wife. He turn to Aurora, kiss her on the lips, whispered a good-bye, and was gone. There was a bit of awkward silence in the seconds that followed. Aurora politely excused herself, which left me with Him.

"Why can't you be as nice to me as you were to my parents?" Raimundo started.

"I'm not marrying them," I said, like it was the most obvious thing.

"What happened?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

He frown, slight sadness etching into his face. He waved off my question. "Never mind."

I eyes him for a second, wondering what he was talking about. "You sure," I asked.

"Thats the most sincerest thing I've heard out of your mouth the whole day."

"Told ya, I'm a nice person." I replied.

"Didn't doubt it."

"Right," I said, disbelieving. I'm kinda tried from my flight. So, uh, where's my room?"

"Oh right, it's just up the stairs, at the end of the left hallway."

"Oh, thanks." Picking up my bags, I walked up the stairs, feeling his gaze burn into my back. I tried to ignore it. Reaching my room I opened the door. There was a bed, a queen size bed, in the center of the room. A lamp, a door leading to a bathroom, two dressers, and a sliding door leading out to a balcony. Talk about furnishing. There was even a desk for my beloved laptop. I put my stuff down. Then, changed in the bathroom into a long red shirt that said Kit-Kat - Gimme a Break, and some gray shorts. Laying down on the bed, thoughts poured into my head. Would this be where Raimundo and I would live? Or somewhere else? Could I really love him? Can there be _real_ love in an arranged marriage? Was this all hopeless? Countless more questions popped into my head. But one, the question that haunted me the most. Would he try what Greg did? The thought made tears come to my eyes. I pull the covers over my head and prayed for sleep...

Raimundo's POV

I leaned against the doorframe, watching Kimiko sleep. She was so beautiful. But behind the facade I knew she put up around people, I could tell, call it gut instinct, that something had happened to her. Something that made her not trust people. Something...

---

Another chapter! Anyways, for anyone whose like, 'Whose Greg?' He's a person that really hurt Kimiko in her past, something he try to do, made Kimiko un-able to trust anyone. Which is really sad. Raimundo, the great person that he is, he'll probably try to find out. Which could be bad for him. But, okay, I need to be quiet now or I might spoil something...

-RKL!


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh boy. Big family drama. My Aunt Dot died, and she had no will, and now, everyone in my dad's family is fighting over it, taking sides, cause she's like worth 1 million dollars. Say it again. Drama. But, RaiRox64, your so right, Rai is...you know! Drop Dead Gorge!! But, he is Kimiko's. Okay, I'm done, enjoy the chapter.**

**--**

Morning - 5 days till wedding (Kim's POV)

Pulling myself out of bed and stretching lightly, I was surprised at the amount of thoughts already pouring into my head. I had to admit I was enjoying myself. The past two days went by, almost in a flurry-like state. Raimundo, he just wouldn't give up. He was showing me the area where he lived. Taking me out. Going to dinner. Tomorrow he promised we were going surfing. He was really trying to gain my trust. For some reason though, I wasn't trying to deny him. He did actually make me happy. He made me laugh, something that I rarely did in the last year. Part of me...part of me wanted to trust him. To let him know that I wanted to. I just couldn't. Memories of that night, only 6 months ago... Tears threaten to spill from my eyes. Wiping some that had escaped, I went and changed, determined not to think about it.

**After Breakfast**

Pulling the dishes into the dishwasher, I caught Raimundo staring at me. I was about to put another plate in the washer when I thought, maybe if I looked at him, he would look away. So I did, staring right into his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful green color. Like a forest of green, preserved in his eyes.But, I realized when I was looking more into his eyes, searching for something more, something that would give me a reason to hate him maybe, that he hadn't looked away. And I didn't want either of us to. He walked closer to me, interweaving his fingers in the hand without the plate, his eyes never moving from mine.

"Kimiko..." He said, in near whisper.

Then it all came back, morphing Raimundo's words withGreg's

" _Kimiko... I love you."_

" _I'm sorry Greg, but, I don't feel the same way. I'm breaking up with you."_

" _You spoiled little brat. How dare you? You'll learn better then to try and break up with me. You'll regret it. That I promise you. "_

Then Greg hit me. That part made it all clearer. And it only got worse.Tears formed at my eyes at the mere thought. I saw the concern in Raimundo's eyes immediately.

"Kimiko?" He asked.

I pulled my hand away from his, even though I felt safer with his hand around mine. The tears now pouring down my face, I put my back towards him. It hurt so much. Why couldn't it all go away? I didn't even realize I had dropped the plate, until it smashed to the floor. And then, it was all just too much. Breaking out in a run, up the stairs, and locking the door of my room. Sitting down on my bed, the tears finally stopping, I wished that it had never happened. I could only imagine how confused Raimundo was right now. But, it didn't matter. I wanted badly to trust him, I knew that I already did. But I didn't want to.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I screamed through the empty room. "Why?" I whispered before another onslaught of tears came.

Raimundo's POV

What the hell just happened? We were so close. She was happy. I know it. She was smiling. Something she rarely did, that much I could tell. What the hell happened to her? She was fine. The second I said her name, I saw the fear invading her face, seeing her tense up, already making herself distant. When she dropped the plate, she had no idea it happened. Walking up to her room, as I expected it was locked.

"Kimiko?" I asked, wondering if she would answer.

Something unintelligible came from inside her room.

"Honey, what happened?" I said, feeling more and more anxious to know.

"I can't tell you." I barely heard her say.

"Can you at least come out?" I asked her.

"No."

"Please?"

"Why do you care so much?" She asked.

"I care okay, it hurts me to see something wrong with you. I want to make it better."

Silence reigned for a few seconds. Then I hear the door click, and open. Kimiko walked out and shut the door. "Sorry about your plate." She said, like it actually mattered.

"It's okay, we have a ton. All that matters is you. I'm not going to ask if your okay, because your obviously not. I can tell you still don't trust me..."

"No. I do. I just can't tell you. I just don't know how to say it. Can we just not talk about it?" She said, her voice still barely audible.

She did trust me. That made me smile. "How about we go surfing now?"

She smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

"Do I need something?"

"A bathing suit. The rest we can get at the surf shop."

She was smiling really wide now. Like what had just happened didn't happen. "I'll be right back," she claimed running into her room.

Shows what she knew. She is a girl after all. Oh no, shouldn't be _that_ long.

1 hour later - Surf Shop

"Pick one," I said to her well we walked along the few aisles of surfboards.

"Really?" She asked her fingers brushing against various boards.

"Yeah, any one." I'd buy every damn board in the shop if it would make her happy.

"Oh my gosh. Look at this one." Kimiko pointed to a board with a Japanese girl in a kimono, the gown flowing down the side of the board, with lotus petals floating down from the top. Picking up the board, it was just the right size for her.

"Let's get it."

"Then we can surf?"

"Yup."

She smiled, and hugged me. I don't even think she knew that she did that. It surprised me, and I was afraid to touch her. I didn't want to upset her at all. All the same, she let go, blushing immensely.

"Thanks for the board." Kimiko muttered.

"You don't have to say that."

"But I wanted to." She said without hesitation, before walking the board up to the front counter.

"Women," I muttered to no one in particular.

The Beach (Kimiko's POV)

Raimundo showed me how to prep the boards, and after changing into my bathing suit in the restroom, I couldn't wait to get into the water. Walking back over to where Raimundo was, I sat down.

"You look beautiful," He said to me, hearing the sincerity in his voice.

"Thanks." I had my hair in a ponytail, and my bathing suit wasn't exactly revealing. I wasn't into that. Just some short styled like a guys pair, and a halter top that stopped at my belly button. Not exactly glamourous. But, I don't think I needed to be. "Can we go now?" I asked getting impatient.

"Okay, okay." He said picking up my board and his, starting to walk to the tide.

Finally we were in the water. We both sat on are board in the middle of the water. Without his shirt on, I could see Raimundo was more built then I thought. I had to force myself to stop staring at him. With his shorts that had hiatus flowers on them, I thought he looked more better than he usually did...

"So you dive...," he said. Oh shit, he was talking.

Pay Attention

Pay Attention

Pay Attention

"When the incoming waves get to you, just dive right under them okay? Here, watch me."

Paddling away, a wave coming his way, he did exactly as he said. Diving under it, he was on the other side of the wave now. Ducking more, he was eventually even with a wave larger than the others. Then, he was on top of it. Surfing the wave. He was really good. When the wave finally pulled down, he came right back over to me.

"See, easy, no?"

That made me laughed.

"Go ahead." He said motioning to the waves.

"Promise not to laugh when I fall on my face?" I asked.

"Promise. But go!"

I started paddling. "Okay, okay."

Paddling more and more into the waves, when one came at me I tried to mimic Raimundo. Diving underneath the waves I was on the other side. Passing a few more, I decided it was now or never. I turned to the waves, wobbling as I stood, then I was riding the wave. I was so close to the end of the wave, when I fell, right into the water. I bobbled up to the surface, somewhere around Raimundo. He was laughing.

"Hey, you promised." I accused.

"I'm sorry, but you were doing so good...then you fell..." He trailed off, laughing more. Which made me start laughing. Getting back on to my board, I punched him in the shoulder. (AN: Kimiko Classic!)

"Hey, that hurt." he said, rubbing his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's go again."

---

Okay, the next chapter is going to be good, I promised. Raimundo is _dying_ to find out what I happened to Kimiko. I may have to change the rating. I mean, its not that bad. But, just in case.

And Kimiko, she is just emotional, but with good reason. Thanks for the reviews people!

Loves

RKL!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is the 2nd explanation I'm writing for one of my stories. First in case, the FanFiction website has been kinda down every time I try to put up a chapter. So, nothing. And the other reason. Well. How to say this? Okay, whatever. I bought Kingdom Hearts 2... and kinda invested every waking second into it. When I play a game I like, I kinda get obsessed. I'm done though. Forgive me.

--

- 4 Days Till The Wedding - (Kim's POV)

Waking up, I felt really good. Last night, as I lay in bed, reliving the memories of earlier, I realized, almost yelling with joy, that I hadn't thought about Greg at all. And it felt really great. Surfing was amazing. The closest thing I had come to an extreme sport, besides my favorite hobby - rock climbing. I wondered what we were going to do today. Another sport? Maybe I would show him rock - climbing. For some reason, it seemed so many possibilities now seemed available to me. Like Raimundo made everything different. Which he did. That I knew all too well. I debated going back to bed, when I smelled the aroma of coffee floating into my room.. I got up and ran downstairs. Only when I skidded into the dining room did I realize I was still in my pj's. I stopped, but it was too late. Aurora, Adam, and Raimundo were staring at me. Both adults looked at me, but went back to their breakfast.

"Uh - hi everyone." I said. Glancing at Raimundo, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Simultaneous 'Good Morning's', and 'Hello', responded to my greeting.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Turning, I calmly walked out of the room, then, out of their sight, I darted up the stairs. In my room, I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a light blue tank, with a thin, middle-arm-length white shirt. I was brushing my hair when Raimundo walked into the room.

"Coffee?" He asked, handing me a cup which I eagerly accepted.

After taking a long sip, I paused. "Thanks. I needed that."

"I'm like that too. I need coffee in the morning. Did I mention you look really pretty in the morning?"

I blushed. Damn him. It felt like he held my emotions in the palm of his hand. "No, I don't think that came up."

"You do. You have natural beauty. You don't need make-up or anything to look pretty."

I blushed more, feeling the blood fill my entire face. "Thanks." Please don't notice I'm blushing. Please.

"Are you blushing?"

Damn. "Uh-um-ehh- maybe?"

"Why?"

Like you don't know. "Uh, because, I don't get complimented a lot."

"Then whoever doesn't is just plain stupid."

I laughed. And tried to discreetly change the subject. "Are we doing anything tonight?"

He smiled. "Well, I was thinking maybe tennis. And dinner after." Yay! He didn't notice the subject change.

"When can we go."

"Do you have tennis clothes?"

"Yeah. I played it all the time back in Tokyo. (AN: I don't know if they play tennis there.)

"Okay then. We can go whenever."

"Okay, I'll go get ready."

"So like an hour then?" He asked in a laughing tone.

"I slapped his arm. "Shut-up. I'll be like 5 minutes."

"We'll see."

"And one more thing. Prepare to get your butt kicked."

"Your gonna eat those words."

"Back at ya." I said, disappearing into my room before he could retort.

- Tennis Courts - Behind Pedrosa Estate -

"Your serve," I said, wiping sweat off my head. After an hour of playing tennis it was getting tiring.

Sending it into the right side of my court, I sprinted to the spot I was 100 positive it would land. Smacking the green ball back, I wished I wasn't so competitive. I hated to lose. Had to come out on top. (AN: sounds like me.)

The score was 8-7 me. Raimundo was really trying hard to get that point back. I refused to lose though. As if. Smacking the ball again, sending it into the right side of his court, I thought I had a split second to pull the stray piece of hair out of my eyes. But, I didn't. He sent it back so fast, I saw it whirl past my head like a bullet, bouncing against the gate around the court.

"Point!" Raimundo screamed.

I shook my head, retrieving the ball. Throwing the ball back at him, he serve again. Pulling all my last drops of energy into it, I slammed the ball hearing it bounce satisfactionatley against the cemented ground, and whizzing past Raimundo's head.

I smirked at him. He walked over to me, raising his hands in defeat. "You win."

"Yes I did. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Yeah, then I said something about you eating your words..."

"Mhh-hhm. What now?"

"Dinner."

"I need to take a shower first."

Putting his arm around my shoulder, I did something I never thought I would be strong enough to do. Resting my head on his shoulder, which felt like complete bliss, we walked back to the mansion. I could tell Raimundo was surprised. Not seeing me draw away for once. I surprised myself. Of course, reaching the mansion _way_ to fast. Dropping his arm when we reached my room, he said good-bye. Muttering my own, I stepped into the room. Suddenly, I realized, I didn't want to wait any more than I had to for dinner. Running to the bathroom, I prepared to take a shower.

- Ferrari's - (A.k.a Fancy French Restaurant)

As we stepped out of the limo (Yes, a limo) we walked into the restaurant. Raimundo promised it was a unbelievably good French restaurant. I had on what me and my best friend Keiko called a little black dress. I also had on some fancy tied back sandals. Glancing at Raimundo, still admiring him in his tux. I remember when he whistled as I walked down the stairs back at the house. Feeling the blush come back, I turn away. Raimundo gently led me to our table. It was dimly lit, setting a very romantic setting. Sitting down, Raimundo ordered us champagne.

"Did it hurt?" he asked me.

"Did what hurt?" I asked confused.

"When you fell from heaven."

I laughed. "That is one of the corniest pick-up lines _ever_."

He smiled at me. "Maybe. But not if you mean it."

"Your too good at this."

He grinned. "And that would be?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get some food."

"Excuse me, Waiter." Raimundo said to a waiter walking by. "Can we get some menu's please."

"Certainly Mr. Pedrosa. Just a moment."

"Thank you." As the waiter disappeared, Raimundo turned his attention back to me. "Order anything."

"If you say so." I said uncertain.

"But may I suggest the clams?"

--

Back at the Mansion

I let the memories of that evening flood me. It was great. We talked about everything. No subject wasn't aloud. Except one. But he didn't even realize it. We had such a good time. Reaching my room, he -reluctantly- let go of his hand, which had been glued to mine almost the whole evening.

"Night Raimundo." I said, almost regretfully.

"Good-night Kimiko." He leaned forward, kissing me on the cheek. That alone set my emotions into overdrive. I could tell he didn't want to upset me. Emotional wreck that I was and all. I smiled, once again going into the emptiness of my room.

Leaning against the door I muttered, "thanks for caring."

But so much more could've been said.

--

Yes, I know I rushed the dinner part a little, but, it's like 9:30, and I need to get ready for school. And shit, I just realized I have math homework. Next time. I won't rush. Promise. I swear. No joke. Cya!

-RKL!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took forever. I hope everyone forgives me. I've just been super busy. I've been getting home at 8 from softball games, then homework till 9 and to top it off I have a 5 page report due and a 3 music sheets to memorize. So RaiKim are back now.

--

3 days till the wedding (Kim's POV)

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Raimundo asked me, out of the blue, as we sat in the living room waiting for the wedding planner.

"Hmm," I asked, preoccupied with questions for the wedding curator.

Grabbing my hands in his, he looked straight into my eyes. "That." he said to me.

I wanted to look away. I knew what he was referring to. I was borderline okay-not okay with him touching me, or holding my hand, or kissing me, which he had only done on the cheek.

He knew I didn't need to respond. "The fear you have. I know something happened."

I sighed. "Something did happen. I find the best way to forget about it is to not acknowledge it."

"Kimi, thats like putting it in denial. Talking about it makes easier." he said the last part softly.

"I'm not denying anything. I think about it everyday. I know it happened. It's not some bad dream. A nightmare. I know it happened. And thats all I need to know."

"Why can't you trust me with it."

"You know I do. I...just can't."

"You can, you just don't want to."

"I do but, I can't."

"Why," he said.

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. Do you want to tell me or not."

"I do, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't okay," I screamed at him. Then lowering to a whisper ," I'm just ashamed. It shouldn't have happened. Please, just don't." I said, more softly now, wincing as I felt a tear fall from my eye. I quickly turned away.

"Kimiko," he said softly, I could sense his sadness.

I turned to him.

Reaching his hand out slowly, he wiped the tear off my face. "It's okay. Whatever it is its over now."

I opened my mouth to respond, when the wedding planner walked in.

"Good afternoon. I'm honor to curate such great families."

"Hi," I said quickly trying to drown the old thoughts.

Raimundo mimic me.

"So, the wedding is in 3 days, correct?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well, so far, it seems everything is ready, we have the cook, the flowers, the bridesmaid dresses, and of course the groomsman, the ceremony hall, the time, all invitations, basically everything, except... Oh dear, this isn't good, you haven't picked a wedding dress yet. Didn't you go with one of my attendants?"

"Well, uh, I kinda skipped. This is the kinda thing I always imagined doing with my best friend Keiko. So, I wanted to wait for her to be here."

"Ahh, yes Keiko, your maid of honor, correct. Well I supposed it will have to do. Will you do it tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure. I know Keiko's already on her way here. So I guess."

"Good, good, so, are you both ready for your wedding. Raimundo, I know your friend Clay is your maid of honor. And little Reika is the flower girl..."

Later in the Massively Huge Garden (Think Secret Garden only big- err bigger)

Watering the flowers were somewhat calming. I was in my bathing suit because I wanted to go swimming after, and it was unbelievably hot. Even with the distracting heat, I didn't think could deal with the pressures of Raimundo wanting me to tell him what happened and the dress, and the planning. I needed Keiko, she always knew what to do to make me feel better. She was the only person who knew what happened to me besides my father. And she was there for me every step of the way. Which is why I always loved her. A cold splash of water against my back jolted me out of my thoughts. Turning, I saw Raimundo.

"What the heck?" I asked, feeling the cold water slide down my back.

"You looked hot." he said, a smirk on his face.

Slowly turning on the hose on a higher power, I aimed it at him. "Now your going to be cold." Shooting the water at him, I watched as him in his swim shorts, try to dodge the water. Then he started to run right into the stream of the hose, and I saw him pull 2 water balloons from behind his back, then threw them at me.

I screeched. "You are so going to pay."

"No you are." he said, an all knowing smile on his face.

"Oh yeah? The way I see it, I'm the one holding the hose." I said smirking back at him.

Before I could comprehend what had happened, he was carrying me over to the pool.

"Don't you dare?" I warned him as we neared the pool.

"Oh, I dare all right."

"Put me down," I shrieked.

"No."

"Yes, I'll kick you, I have a mean soccer foot." (Hehe, Ericka)

"Too late," he said as he jumped with me into the pool. Hitting the cold water, and then bobbing to the surface, I shook the water from my eyes.

"Having fun," he asked me as he broke the surface.

"I hate you," I said, laughing.

"Nuh-huh." He said, holding me from behind, kissing me all over my face, except on my lips.

"Your so annoying." I said before diving into the water. Getting out of the pool, I shook myself off. Throwing a spaghetti noddle into the pool, I walked away.

2 days before the Wedding (Raimundo's POV)

I was about to walk into Kimiko's room, when I heard her Kimiko talking on the phone. I was about to come back later when I heard my name.

"Raimundo wants me to tell him what happened to me." Kimiko said into the phone.

A paused filled in well whoever Kimiko was talking to answered.

"He just guessed."

More silence.

"I do want to tell him. Kei, you know how hard it was to tell you. And, I've known you for 10 years."

Silence.

Sadness filled her voice. And sobs followed. "What if he does do what Greg did. Then what? I'll be hurt again. Used like the first time."

Silence. I wish they were on speaker.

"I do trust him. Really I do. I'm...just...I'm just scared. I know he wouldn't hurt me like that. But, I'm like damaged goods. He can barely touch me without me breaking into tears. And I don't want to have to break into tears."

Long silence.

"I think I do already. I know it hasn't been that long, but... It's complicated."

Short silence.

"I am happy, 2 days ago I didn't think about him at all."

Silence.

"Okay Kei, I'll see you by 12:00, okay. I'll pick you up at the airport."

Minuscule silence.

"Love you too. Bye."

Flipping closed her cellphone, she turned around, seeing me almost immediately.

"Raimundo?!" She said surprised.

--

Yes, yes sucky place to end a chapter, but oh wow, the next chapter is juic-y! Anyways, I'm still semi-mad at fanfiction. I'll get over it though. I have a softball game tomorrow. Whoo-hoo.

Laters.

-RKL!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this has been forever and I'm still eternally sorry. Ick. Don't hate me. I've just been busy. I sound like a broken record. But, I'm sorry. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for me taking forever to update.

--

3 days till the wedding - night -

RECAP:

"I think I do already. I know it hasn't been that long, but... It's complicated." Kimiko

Short silence.

"I am happy, 2 days ago I didn't think about him at all."

Silence.

"Okay Kei, I'll see you by 12:00, okay. I'll pick you up at the airport."

Minuscule silence.

"Love you too. Bye."

Flipping closed her cellphone, she turned around, seeing me almost immediately.

"Raimundo?!" She said surprised.

End Recap. Kimiko's POV

_Oh shit. I am in deep crap. I didn't know he was there. Emmm. What to say? Um..._

"Tell me." he said to me, his voice deadpan.

"Wh...what?" I asked, still shell-shocked from him hearing my conversation with Keiko.

"Obviously, whatever happened to you makes you scared. And I want to tell you something. But I need to know first. Because whenever I see the fear in your eyes, it hurts me too. You may be ashamed of whatever happened but, to me, your perfect. I couldn't care less. The only thing that matters is you." He said, and to me, I knew he meant every word of it.

"Don't sugar coat me into telling you." I said softly.

"Kim, you know I'm not, I just want to know. I'm marrying you in nearly 2 days. I don't want there to be any secrets."

Tears were about to fall from my eyes, and I suddenly had the urge to shout it out.

"Please tell me. What did this guy...Greg... do to you?"

I opened my mouth, shutting it again. I knew he could tell I was going to say it, which is why he looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"...He..." I took another deep breath, already feeling hot tears fall from my face. "He raped me." More tears falling.

"Kimiko,"Raimundo said walking towards me.

But I backed up, shaking my head, still tears were in abundants on my face. "Are you happy now? Is it so much better now that you know? Does this make us any cl..." I trailed off, falling like a rag doll to the floor on my knees, breaking out into a full on cry.

Raimundo dropped on to the floor next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

It was like an open invitation. I cried, and I cried into his shirt, feeling all emotion drain from my body with each fallen tear.

"Kimiko." He said to me after I had stopped crying. "I would never ever do that to you. You mean too much to me to ever hurt you like that. What I wanted to tell you before was that I love you. And I'm so lucky to get to marry you in two days, because I really do."

I started crying again, but this time, they were the happiest tears ever to come from sorrow-tear streaked cheeks. "I love you too. Thats what I was telling Kei."

He gently pulled his arms away and helped me stand up. Kissing me on the cheek, he turned to go.

"Don't." I said, the word out of my mouth before thinking it through.

He turned to me, his head tilted. "Do yo want me to stay?"

I nodded partly numb from my emotional breakdown.

He came over to me, giving me a hug (huggles!).

Lifting me up gently, wedding style he carried me over to the bed, plopping me on to the bed, and putting me under the cover. He got under the covers next to me. (Shut up shut up shut up. Nothing else is going on in that picture for some who think that. They just love each other okay. She just told him her biggest secret, so chill and stop the thoughts. Teehee)

After shifting for a minute I got comfortable. He had his arms wrapped around me and to me it felt like heaven.

"Night Kim, I love you." He said gently after turning off the lights.

I sighed contently. "Night, I love you too."

He held me tighter. And for once, I fell into sleep and nothing disturbed my dreams.

2 Day till the Wedding - Rio De Janeiro Aeropuerto (I learned how to say airport in spanish!)

Kimiko's POV

Come on, come on, I thought furiously, waiting for the stupid airplane to bring Keiko to me.

"**Flight 61B now disembarking**". A friendly women voice came from the speakers.

I had to stop myself from clapping my hands. Inching even closer than before to the gate, I waited, finally the doors opened. One person, two, three, four, five, six, sev-. -Double take-

"Oh my god! Keiko," I screamed when I saw her.

"Kimiko, oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you." She said giving me a hug.

"You look great," I said, meaning her new haircut.

"You do too, you look...happy."

"I feel happy," I said a larger than life smile on my face.

"So, where the husband to be?" she said with a smirk.

"He's at home. But you won't see him till tonight?"

"Why? Aren't we going right now?"

"No. We're going to get me a wedding dress."

"Ohmygosh! No way?! I thought you already did?"

"No. I waited for you."

"Then what the heck are we doing here? Lets get my luggage and bail."

"After you," I said shaking my head with a laugh.

David's Bridal Warehouse

"Kimi, how 'bout this one?" she said from behind a white dress.

"Emm. I dunno. Put it in the pile."

"Okay."

5 hours later... ... ... ... ...

"Kimiko, what about this one?"

"Emm, put it in the pile."

"Oh my gosh."

"What," she asked me.

"I found it."

"Found what."

"The dress."

"Oh, let me see."

Pulling it and me into the dressing room, I tried it on, a quickly came back out.

"I love it." I said, my eyes twinkling.

The dress was beautiful.

It had mother of pearls sewed into the hem, it was a corset top, with spaghetti straps and sparkles decorating the dress as it flowered out as it got to the bottom. White, flowered lace trimmed the hem, and in the purest white of color.

"Kimi, your beautiful." Pulling out her RaZr, she took a picture. "I am sooo sending this to the rents."

I laughed. "Does it really look good."

"It looks amazing. Your like a goddess."

"Lets buy it."

5 Minutes Later.

After buying the gorgeous dress and a veil to go with it, I jumped well clapping my hands in the David's Bridal Parking Lot.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in 2 days, nearly one."

Pushing the button too fold back the roof on the convertible, Keiko laughed. "Better believe it girly. Hey... are we having a bachelorette party?"

I laughed. "Yeah, me and you. Some party."

"With me, yeah it is."

"Just drive the car."

--

Later...

It was late by the time we got back to the house. Keiko and I quietly slipped through the front door, pulling the dress through as quietly as we could. We were about to walk up the stairs when a light went on in the kitchen.

"Kimiko," Raimundo asked, coming to view from the lighted doorway.

"Hi." I whispered. "Sorry its so late."

He laughed. "Its okay, and you don't have to whisper."

"I don't want to wake anyone," I said bringing my voice a decibel higher.

Then he saw Keiko. "You must be Kim's best friend. Its great to meet you. You should've seen the look on the wedding planner's face when she found out Kimi didn't have a wedding dress yet."

Keiko laughed. "I would've liked to see that. But, we don't have to worry about that now, cause we got her one."

"Is that the pile of fabric your trying to hide behind yourself Kim?" He asked, a mocking tone in his voice.

"It's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding or something like that," I muttered.

"Well it's pretty late. I'll see you both tomorrow morning okay?"

Keiko being the wonderful person she is, started going up the stairs. When she was out of sight, Raimundo pulled me into an embrace, kissing me on the lips.

"Good night Kimi, I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too. And I'm pretty sure Keiko approves of you too."

"That's good to know." Giving me a last kiss, he walked back into the kitchen, turned off the light, and left me alone. I walked up the stairs and into my room, which Kei had miraculously found. Hanging up the dress and looking at it one last time, I turned to Keiko. "So?"

Keiko squealed. "Kimiko, he's perfect for you. He seems so nice and he's pretty hot."

I laughed. "Glad you approve."

"So, what took you so long getting up here?" Kei asked with a sly smile playing on her lips.

I blushed. "Um, nothing," I said, waving my hand distractedly.

"Hmm-hmm. Whatever you say."

"Yeah, thats it."

She laughed. "See you tomorrow Kimiko."

"Night Kei," I said before changing into my pajamas. By time I was out she was already asleep.

--

Weeeee. Donee. So Kimi's big secret is out. Don't you feel sorry for her? Well I sure do. Where the sympathy people? Jeez Louise. No, I bet your all like: LETS KILL GREG!!!! but no, thats not the solution, besides, I want to kill him holds back angry mob Get back you animals back! Sorry, tad hyper. Well gotta go play KH2! Which I'm playing in expert mode. Not easy that for dang sure.

-RKL!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so here we go. Uno dia till the wedding. So enjoy. Oh and thanks for the reviews. They made me mucho's happy.

--

1 Day Till the Wedding - Kimiko's POV

Waking up, I got up, walking over to my closet, staring at the gorgeous dress inside it.

"You really like it don't you Kim," Keiko said from behind me.

I turned to her. "I really do."

"Did I mention that he seems great for you."

I laughed. "I think you mentioned it last night."

She laughed in response. Then patted the spot on the bed next to her. Walking over, I plopped down next to her. "Kimi, as your best friend, I couldn't be more happier for you. I'm really happy you found someone."

"You know, when I told him what happened, it's like the ghost I've had over my head disappeared. Like it didn't matter, you know. It didn't haunt me, and know, I can look forward, I can really live."

"Like your knight in shining armor." Keiko said with a laugh.

"Exactly. But come on, we gotta get dress, I'm sure we're wanted downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay, okay. I'm going, but guess what?"

"What."

She smirked at me, getting off the bed, inching away. "I get bathroom first."

Before I could protest, she was already locking the door.

Breakfast

"I could tell you some things about Kimiko." Keiko said with a laugh to Raimundo and his parent.

I laughed too. "I could tell them some things about you too, Kei."

"I was kidding, jeez."

"Sure you were, why do I have the feeling that if I wasn't here you would be telling them everything you know about me?"

Keiko laughed. "Your just paranoid."

"With good reason."

"Yeah right."

"Hey is there anywhere I can go shopping?"

I saw what she was doing. She knew I wanted to be alone with him. Shes the best best friend ever.

"Why yes there is, theres a big mall only 10 miles away."

"Really, well I think I'm gonna go."

"Oh, well if you want to."

Excusing herself, I heard her go upstairs. Doing the same I got to my room just as she was walking out. "What are you doing?" I said to her.

"Giving you some alone time."

"I love you Kei, you're the best."

She laughed. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Have fun K."

"Oh, don't worry I will, maybe I'll meet some hot Brazilian guy."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Maybe, maybe."

Pool

Keiko was gone. I was sitting next to Raimundo on the pool lounge chair. His arms were around me. And it felt really nice. He was kissing my neck gently. And of course, my phone rang. Probably Keiko. I fished around the table neck to us, and grabbed my cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Kimiko?" a familiar voice said.

I sat up straight. I knew that voice. It was Greg.

"Kimiko, whats wrong?" Raimundo said from behind me.

Waving him off, I walked away from him.

"Greg." I said, almost hissing it.

"Kimiko."

"What do you want? How did you even get my number? Aren't you in jail?"

"Too many questions. "My father happens to have connections in the police department, so I have calls, and I lowered my sentence."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I want you back."

"Are you kidding me!" I screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"No your not. Maybe your dad got you this number, but he failed to mention I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Maybe. But you don't love this guy. You always said you would find your husband yourself. Not something arranged."

"Your wrong. I do love him. I would never take you back, and I hope you rot in jail."

"I'll be out sooner than you think Kimiko."

"I hate you. So much. I can't believe I ever thought I loved you."

"The heart can be deceiving. You would know. Your were the one who provoked me that night."

"Fuck you. I broke up with you because I was sick of your crap."

"Well, I guess you learned your lesson to mess with me."

"I hope you d–" But I was cut off as the phone was pulled out of my hands.

I turned around to see Raimundo, and I could tell her was angry. "So this is the infamous Greg," I listened to him say.

Silence.

"If you ever call her again, I will kill you."

"Yes that is a threat."

Then he snapped the phone shut.

I just stared at the phone in his hands.

Then he was hugging me. "Are you okay Kimiko?" he asked me gently.

I nodded numbly.

"That was him wasn't it?"

I nodded again.

"As long as I'm around you won't have to worry about him."

I smiled, despite it all. I knew he was right.

--

Okay awesome right? No kidding. Anyways, I've had a lot of people wanting to kill Greg, thanks for the support. turns to angry mob "I think he's dead now guys." "NO!" angry mob screams. "Okay, okay. Are you su..." "Yes!." "Okay, okay. Walking away now."

-RKL!


	8. The Wedding!

Okay, last chapter, excuse me a sec well I go cry. Seriously, I'm sad it's over. Anyways, a lot of you wanted Greg to come to come to the wedding (besides killing him) so I'm must obliged. Thanks for all the reviews too, and you better come to the wedding or someone may get mad (me) so, get ready for some drama.

--

-- -

♡You Are Cordially Invited to Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko's Wedding♡

Kimiko's POV

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my fricken god. I'm getting married today. I truly cannot believe it. I haven't been up a minute and already my mind is in overdrive. Jumping up from my bed, I twirled around. I was humming, and going over to Keiko, who was still exhausted from shopping (some workout) I started to shake her to wake her up.

Keiko groaned. "What do you want?" she said groggily.

"I'm getting married!" I squealed.

Keiko's eyes popped open instantly. "Oh my god! You are!"

"I know," I said grinning.

Getting up, she gave me a hug. "I can't believe it. Have you looked at your wedding dress again this morning?"

I laughed. "No. I just got up."

There was a knock on the door.

"Be right back." I said grinning. Opening the door, I immediately smelled the sweet aroma of coffee. Walking into the room he placed the tray on the table. Smiling, I glanced up into the face of my pretty-soon-to-be husband.

"Hi," he said with a smile seemingly cemented to his face.

"Hi," I said breathlessly, his voice taking my breath away.

"You ready?" he asked, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I nodded. "Of course, and I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I," he agreed, taking me in his arms and kissing me on the lips.

"God, get a room you guys, can't you wait after the wedding?" Keiko said from behind us. Truthfully, I had forgot she was there.

Raimundo laughed. "Sorry, I'll be leaving now. I'll see you later okay? Oh and come outside as soon as you can too."

I smiled at him. "Sure."

After he left, I turned to Keiko. "How was the view?"

She rolled her eyes. "Lovely."

"I call the shower first," I said with a smile. Which I seemed to do a lot lately. Smiling I mean.

Later on, after Breakfast

"Come on, let's go outside." I begged Keiko.

"We're still in are pajamas."

"So?" I said, not caring either way.

"Fine." Following me outside, she stopped next to me. I was god smacked.

The big huge gigantic tent had been set up. There were flowers everywhere. Sunset flowers, my favorite flower that I had mentioned to him on one of our first dates. There was a white line of carpet that stretched down lines of white chairs, all the way to a gazebo decorated with even more flowers. To the left was a smaller tent, filled with tables and chairs. Stars decorated with glitter fell from the ceiling of the tent. Helpers walked around continuing to set everything up.

I felt hands go around my waist. Turning my head, I glanced up at Raimundo.

"Do you love it?" he said.

"I love it. It's beautiful, and you remembered my favorite flowers."

"Like I would forget anything you said to me."

"It's amazing," Keiko said, coming up next to us.

"How many more hours left?" I asked him.

Glancing down at a sports watch on his hand he told me. "Well, it's 12:00 now, and the Wedding's at 3. So, three more hours."

I frowned. "That seems like forever."

"Don't worry, it won't be that long."

1 Hour Later

"In another 30 minutes you have to start getting ready," Keiko reminded me.

"Yeah, I know. I think I'm going to go out to the garden for a minute."

"Thinking about running?"

I give her a look. "I love him, that never even crossed my mind."

"Chill K, I was kidding."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be right back."

Walking out of what had been dubbed 'The Brides Room', I slipped on sandals before walking outside. Going around the house, I went into the garden. Opening the gate, I walked along the cobblestone walkway to the back (cue dramatic music!) of the garden. Here, I was completely sheltered from anyone's view. Going to my favorite spot, I watched the vines that grew up the slowly open beautiful flowers. There was still some early-morning dew on the flowers. I fingered one lightly.

"They're beautiful," I said softly to no one in particular.

"Yes they are," someone said from behind me.

My skin crawled, and my blood froze. Feeling all of my blood flood from my face, I knew I had just gone pale. Swallowing hard, I turned. I already knew who it was.

"Kimiko, how I've missed you," he said, his voice drawing up a knot of fear into my stomach.

"H-how did you get out?"

"I couldn't miss your wedding now could I?"

"Why are you doing this to me. I'm trying to forget you." And doing a good job until he showed up.

"No your not."

"Yes, I am." I said with confidence in my voice for my sake, bringing my voice a decibel louder.

"Shush now Kimi, we wouldn't want someone to hear you."

"Yes I would actually. Can't you just leave." I already heard the hysteria in my voice.

"You don't want me to. You love me, remember?"

"No, I didn't, I-I never did. I couldn't love someone like you."

"Remember Kimiko, you started it. That night."

"No," I whispered, feeling a tear fall from my face.

"You know I'm right."

More tears. "Just leave."

"What did you say? Come closer? Well, if you insist. Remember you started it."

"No, stay away from me."

"What are you going to do. Hit me with one of the flowers." Forcibly, he stepped on one of the newly growing flowers. "No one's hear to save you Kimiko."

"I...I..." I stuttered, fear clamping down on my voice.

"He doesn't love you Kimiko, he just wants your money. I love you. What happened was wrong. But you wanted me. I know you did."

I shuttered. "Stop talking like you know everything."

"I just know the facts honey."

I shut my eyes. "Don't. Call. Me. That."

"I've missed you. Your body. Your lips against mine.

"Your sick. You need help." I was desperately grabbing for time.

He saw right through it. "I know what your trying to do. Your times up.

Coming towards me, I desperately backed up. Memories seeped into my mind, blinding me. It was just like before, like instant replay. Hitting against the wall of the garden, pure fear stepped in. "Stay back."

He shook his head. "You shouldn'tve left me."

Grabbing my hand, he gripped it, holding it hard. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "Don't mess with me."

He grabbed my chin and brought my mouth to his. I kept my mouth shut. I felt the tears now falling down my cheeks like it was pouring rain. Pushing me down to the ground, he got on top of me. I put my hands over my face. "Stop, please." It seemed like every function of my body stopped working. Everything was frozen. And I couldn't be more scared. "Please, just stop." I pleaded with him, but it wouldn't work. Then, he was knocked off me. Seeing Raimundo, with pure rage and anger in his eyes, it made me feel safe.

"You son of a bitch," Raimundo said to him.

I didn't want to watch. Scooting backward as fast as I could, I buried my face in my hands. I heard lots of hitting, someone falling, lots of punching, and then I hear music to my ears. Greg was saying he gave up. I felt a hand on my shoulder, glancing up, I saw Keiko. "Kei," I said, breaking into tears.

She helped me up and brought me to 'The Brides Room'. By now I couldn't care. I sat crying. Keiko was behind me, hugging me. Hearing the door, I felt Keiko get up and leave, shutting the door. Her presence was replace by Raimundo. I could tell.

"Look at me Kimiko."

Pulling my face up, I did that. I knew I must look horrible.

"I'm not going to ask if your okay. Because your not." Hugging me, I buried my face again in his chest.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" He said pulling away to look at me.

"I ruined our wedding."

"Kimiko, right now I couldn't give a shit."

"Did you kill him?"

He shook his head. "I beat him up, within an inch of his life. The police came and took him away, and they say he'll get prison for life."

"Don't they need statements?"

"I said we would go later. Do you still want to marry me?"

I looked up at him. "Yes, I really do."

"Do you want to do it another time?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to wait."

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes, I need to clean myself up first though."

Kissing my brow, he then kissed me on the lips, making my heart skip beats.

"I love you Kimiko, and no one. No one is ever going to bother you again."

I believe him, and it seemed like it was finally over.

♡The Wedding♡

Raimundo's POV

Reika (flower girl) had already went down the aisle, throwing red rose petals into the filled pews of people who were attending the wedding. I stood at the back, watching the procession of people come from outside of the tent. Keiko came arm in arm with Clay, my best friend since grade school. They took there respective places when the reached me. Then there was a small strand of silence. Then, my eyes were filled with the vision of Kimiko. She looked like a goddess. The dress looked beautiful on her. Her little cousin Melisa held her trailing view. She took my breath away. She walked gracefully down the aisle with her father on her arm. It seemed like forever until she finally reached me. Once she did, I lace my hands with hers. The priest started saying the vows, but I barely heard them. I was too busy looking at Kimiko. Before the priest could continued, I whispered in his ear.

"Now, Raimundo would like to say a few words to his wife."

Turning to Kimiko, I started saying the vows I had worked on the whole day.

"Kimiko," I began.

"I love you.

Your everything to me.

You're my star.

You're my light in the dark

I'll protect you from anything.

I'll keep you safe.

Your funny.

Your brave.

And I know you love me with all your heart.

I'll love you long after we leave this world.

I'm so glad I met you.

Because know, I don't know what I would do without you."

Glancing at Kimiko, I saw she was crying. She smiled at me. The priest said the finally words, and I quickly complied. Kissing her, I heard the oohs coming from the crowd. Taking her hand in mine, we ran down the aisle. Coming out of the tent into the sunshine, we stepped forward to out future.

**5 months later**

Kimiko's POV

"He what!" I screamed into the phone at Keiko.

"He did. He took me to a fancy restaurant and everything." she said happily.

"And you said yes?" I asked.

"Well yeah."

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it, it's too perfect."

"I know, I know."

"Does Raimundo know?" I asked.

"Do I know what," Raimundo asked me coming into the room.

"Clay proposed to Keiko!" I screamed at him.

"Really. No way. No, kidding, I knew a week ago."

I laughed. "Kei, I'll have to call you back." Shutting my phone, I honestly couldn't believe it. Keiko had hit it off with Clay at our wedding, and he had proposed.

Turning to Raimundo, I tried to look serious. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

He laughed. "Where's the fun in that?" he said with a sly smile.

"I hate you, I really do," I said, jokingly as he took me in his arms.

"I love you too," he said before our lips met.

In only 5 months I had come from a screwed up life, and got fixed by the love of my life. Five months felt like forever. And every minute was something new to me. I had found real love. With just the right person.

-

---

---- -

sobs It's over. grabs tissue I hope you all liked it. It was kinda long. Least to me. I spent lots of hours on this. So I hope you like. So, I had Raimundo kill (okay maybe not but real close) Greg. turns to mob "Guys, shows over, story over." "What!" "Yeah, sorry, but don't worry in my next RaiKim, theres a new villian to worry about." "Yes!" So, yeah hoped you like. Review as you see fit. And: "Don't forget to polish your pitchforks!" Thats all folks!

Love an extremely proud author:

-RKL!


End file.
